Dors Jolie Petite Princesse
by Alodis
Summary: Un court OS avec bébé Emma qui se réveille alors que sa maman dort d'un sommeil amplement mérité, évidemment Daddy Charming ne peut ignorer les pleurs de sa fille...PUR FLUFF avec Bébé Emma / Daddy Charming / Mommy Snow .
1. Dors Jolie Petite Princesse

L'idée m'est venue d'une couverture FB que j'ai faite pour une page (qui se reconnaitra si jamais elle lit ceci) en utilisant des caps du bonus "Behind The Scene" avec Josh et bébé Emma. Je craque littéralement quand il s'agit de Charming et d'Emma :D

C'est du pur fluff attention, vous risquez de craquer de la même façon que moi :D

Bonne lecture et laissez moi un petit comm' pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;)

* * *

Le conseil était finalement terminé après deux heures d'intenses négociations. Charming soupira, soulagé d'être « en congé » pour un moment. Il se dirigeait vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec Snow. Sa femme après s'être occupé de leur petite Emma, avait succombé au sommeil. Les heures de sommeil qu'ils pouvaient avoir, n'étaient que quand le bébé dormait paisiblement dans son berceau. Malgré qu'ils se trouvaient tout les deux éreintés, entre diriger le royaume et veiller sur un nourrisson, jamais ils n'auraient voulu que cela se passe autrement.

En passant devant la nursery de sa fille, David eut un sourire sur son visage. Emma faisait sa sieste de l'après-midi, le calme régnait donc dans le château. Personne n'avait besoin de lui à cet instant, il pouvait bien s'accorder un peu de repos lui aussi. Il voulait simplement s'étendre à coté de Snow, tout près d'elle, la tenir contre lui. La main sur la poignée, il se figea. Les vagissements distincts de sa fille faisaient écho à travers le couloir. Il semblait qu'Emma avait d'autres idées en tête pour lui que de se reposer. Avec un soupir, il lâcha la poignée de la porte de leur chambre et alla vers celle du bébé. Charming entra et s'approcha rapidement du berceau. Il se pencha au dessus et vit que son petit visage était rouge et qu'elle secouait ses petits poings dans le vide.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas mon cœur ? murmura Charming en la prenant dans ses bras toujours enveloppée dans la couverture brodée à son nom.

Être dans les bras de son père ne changea rien et elle continua de pleurer. D'ordinaire, lorsqu'Emma pleurait, c'est qu'elle avait faim, avait besoin d'être changée ou simplement voulait être portée. Snow avait changé sa couche après l'après nourrie une heure auparavant, la petite princesse voulait donc être dans les bras de ses parents. Le prince commença à la bercer doucement, et apparemment le mouvement fonctionnait. Ses pleurs s'atténuèrent en petits gémissements plaintifs.

- Sshhh princesse…Papa est là…

David continua de la bercer dans ses bras alors que les gémissements s'étaient tus. Emma fixa ses yeux encore bleus grand ouverts sur son père et leva sa petite main vers son visage.

- Tu es beaucoup trop adorable pour ton propre bien, tu le sais ça baby girl ? lui fit-il en adoptant le baby talk, la laissant attraper son doigt avec son poing. Que dis-tu de dormir encore un peu pour que papa puisse faire de même ?

La chaleur de son père et ses mots furent comme magique puisqu'elle fermait doucement ses yeux, en essayant de rester éveillée. Mais Charming savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne capitule en laissant le sommeil la gagner à nouveau. Il attendit qu'elle soit profondément endormie et embrassa tendrement son front en lui susurrant à l'oreille « Je t'aime Emma….Dors jolie petite princesse….Papa sera là quand tu te réveilleras… »

Il la remit dans son berceau et sans un bruit, sortit en fermant la porte derrière lui. Dans sa chambre, Snow était à peine réveillée mais lui demanda tout de même où il était.

- Le conseil t'a pris tout ce temps ?

- Non, Emma était réveillée. Je l'ai prise, bercée et elle s'est rendormie.

Charming ne comprit pas ce que sa femme prononça après mais il distingua « Une Daddy's Girl » et « Elle a déjà charmée tout le monde dans ce château ». Il s'installa à coté de sa femme sur le lit, sur le dos. Snow se retourna et vint se pelotonner contre lui, sa tête sur son torse. Elle souffla « Je t'aime » avant de se rendormir.

- Je t'aime…Dors bien mon amour répondit-il dans un souffle en la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

FIN.


	2. Une Petite Princesse en souffrance

Un deuxième chapitre ! Même moi je ne savais pas qu'il y en allait en avoir un deuxième c'est pour dire !

Cette fois, Emma est un peu plus âgée et fait du château un lieubruyant, qui d'ordinaire, ne l'est pas tellement...

Et la mère de Charming est encore en vie !

* * *

L'air était doux, les oiseaux chantaient, pas de drames à l'horizon, en somme, une journée idéale. Pourtant, au château, le calme n'était pas de mise aujourd'hui…tout comme les deux derniers jours. Le manque de sommeil mettait tout le monde sur les nerfs. En effet, Son Altesse Royale la Princesse Emma n'avait eu de cesse de pleurer ces trois derniers jours...Et hélas, rien ne put la faire taire…

Pourtant Charming tenta quand même de se réjouir de ce jour, sa mère venait leur rendre visite. Celle-ci avait préféré rester dans sa maison à la lisière de la forêt plutôt que dans le château. Alors elle venait toutes les deux semaines prendre des nouvelles de son fils, de sa femme et de sa petite-fille. Comme d'ordinaire, les gardes la laissèrent passer en offrant une courte révérence et elle trouva seule le chemin du bureau de son fils. Au seuil de la porte, elle jugea qu'il avait vraiment l'air épuisé et se jura de le sermonner sur le fait qu'il bossait beaucoup trop en ce moment. Elle avait déjà noté ses traits tirés deux semaines auparavant mais n'avait rien dit cependant, à le voir, c'était si il ne dormait plus.

- On dirait bien que tu as grand besoin de sommeil mon fils dit-elle pour annoncer sa présence.

- Mère ! fit ce dernier en se levant puis s'approcha de sa mère et l'étreignit. Je vais bien lui assura-t-il en souriant, content de la voir.

- Ces cernes sous tes yeux m'indiquent le contraire répliqua-t-elle en prenant son visage dans ses mains. Tout va bien ? Avec Snow ?

- Je t'assure lui répéta David, tout va bien. Comment vas-tu plutôt ?

- En meilleure forme que toi apparemment. Sinon, comment vont ma belle-fille et ma petite-fille ? s'enquit-elle avec un sourire impatient.

- Allons les rejoindre déclama Charming en laissant passer sa mère avant de sortir à son tour.

Ils marchèrent en discutant de choses et d'autres. Les traités d'alliance, le prochain bal…En arrivant près de la salle du trône, Ruth s'étonna de ne pas être conduite à la nursery d'Emma comme de nombreuses fois. Ils ne se trouvaient pas loin de la salle où Snow s'était retirée avec Emma.

- Il y a une petite fille loin d'être contente perçut Ruth avec un regard pour son fils alors que les pleurs d'Emma leur parvenaient aux oreilles.

- Elle fait ses dents expliqua David en continuant d'avancer. Ça fait trois jours qu'elle pleurs comme ça, on a tout essayé avec Snow. On ne sait plus quoi faire. Elle s'endort seulement quand elle s'est épuisée d'avoir pleurer déplora-t-il. Et encore, si on la mets dans son berceau, elle se remet à pleurer. Elle ne dort que dans les bras de Snow ou les miens. Ça fait mal de la voir tant souffrir…

- C'est dur d'être parent quand ils ont mal et qu'on ne peut rien faire. Ça va passer et vous oublierez ce douloureux moment certifia la mère, essayant de tranquilliser les angoisses de son fils.

- J'espère que tu as raison….

Charming ouvrit la porte de la salle et ils virent la jeune femme, debout près des fenêtres qui tentait tant bien que mal de calmer la petite Emma, sept mois, qui pleurait sa douleur à qui voudrait l'entendre. Les cris de sa fille lui brisèrent un peu plus le cœur et il s'avança vers elles. Sa mère lui emboita le pas sans un mot.

- Toujours pas mieux ? voulut-il savoir alors qu'elle ne retournait.

- Non. Aucun changement. Hey Em' regarde qui est là glissa-t-elle à l'oreille du bébé en la positionnant pour qu'elle voit sa grand-mère. Bonjour Ruth la salua-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Bonjour Snow…David m'a dit qu'elle faisait ses dents….

- Oui…Je me sens totalement dépassée…Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour apaiser sa douleur…C'est horrible de l'entendre pleurer de cette façon…

- Tu as l'air aussi épuisée que lui pointa Ruth avec un air compatissant. Allez, donnez-moi ma petite-fille commanda-t-elle presque. Vous avez besoin de dormir tout les deux.

- Je ne suis pas… commença la brune, hésitante.

- Tu viens avec grand-mère Emma ? la coupa sa belle-mère en prenant le bébé des bras de sa mère.

Les cris d'Emma diminuèrent un peu et celle-ci offrit à sa grand-mère des lèvres tremblantes et des yeux suppliants. David et Snow furent presque chassés de la salle par la mère de ce dernier. Ils eurent mal au cœur en distinguant les gémissements plaintifs de leur fille en s'éloignant.

- Grand-mère va soulager ta douleur mon enfant…

Lorsque le couple qui malgré leur angoisse avait réussi à récupérer trois heures de sommeil, la première chose qu'ils discernèrent fut le calme surprenant. Ils trouvèrent la grand-mère et la petite-fille dehors, assises dans la cour. Et étrangement, Emma n'émettait pas les moindres pleurs….

- Comment avez-vous…fit Snow abasourdie du silence de sa fille.

- Quand les bébés font leurs dents, ils mordent tout sur quoi ils peuvent mettre la main. Le froid soulage bien ces douleurs là les éclaira Ruth alors que la petite-fille mordillait un linge. J'ai simplement mouillé un linge afin qu'il soit assez froid et voilà.

Emma sourit à ses parents en retirant le linge de sa bouche puis rigola et gesticula en direction de ses parents. Charming réagit le premier et la prit des genoux de sa mère. Il embrassa son front en caressant son dos.

- Ça a l'air d'aller mieux ma princesse lui murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux vers elle alors qu'elle relevait les siens, comme intriguée par ce qu'il disait puis distraite, elle reporta le linge à sa bouche tout en se blottissant un peu plus contre lui.

Snow, soulagée, caressa tendrement son dos en offrant un sourire rassuré à son mari.

- Merci, sincèrement déclara-t-elle à sa belle-mère qui admirait le joli tableau de famille, conquise.

- Tout pour ma petite-fille répondit simplement Ruth.

Ce soir là, la petite princesse s'endormit contre sa mère après une soirée agitée mais passa la nuit dans son berceau, dans sa chambre, en se réveillant qu'une seule fois de toute la nuit. Le lendemain matin, Charming eut l'agréable surprise d'être réveillé par sa fille que sa femme avait délicatement assise sur son ventre.

- Comment on réveille papa Emma ? questionna Snow à sa fille qui ne lui répondit qu'avec un sourire malin.

La petite fille se mit à bouger comme si elle sautait et le mouvement eut vite fait de sortir du sommeil le prince.

- Humpf grogna-t-il alors que sa fille continuait de s'agiter sur son abdomen.

Le rire de sa femme le força à ouvrir les yeux. Il cligna plusieurs fois et se rendit compte que le mouvement sur son ventre ne s'arrêtait pas. Encore endormie, il baissa la tête pour voir sa femme à coté de lui, qui riait, et sa fille les deux mains posées sur sa peau qui lui souriait joyeusement. Confusion envolée, il attrapa Emma sous les bras et l'attira à lui. Il couvrit son visage de baisers et rit lorsqu'elle se mit à rire aussi. Snow regardait la scène, attendrie. Le rire d'enfant de la petite fille lui réchauffa le cœur.

- Tu veux t'envoler princesse ? demanda Charming à sa fille qui rigolait toujours. Hop ! On s'envole s'écria-t-il en la levant doucement au dessus de lui.

Les yeux verts heureux de leur fille furent tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour savoir qu'ils faisaient ce qu'il fallait pour elle…

FIN…


End file.
